Sister It Up
by fortheloveofchocolate
Summary: When Cece's mom asks her to help her find out about a new girl at her school called Elmarie, she isn't allowed to tell Rocky. But Rocky knows something is up and gets really mad when Cece lies to her. When they both find out who Elmarie really is, and who they really are,will it effect everything? What will happen? I'm sorry, I suck at summaries, I don't want to give away too much!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, this story is sort of short, sorry about that! Anyways, I don't own Shake It Up or an characters from the show. Some of the characters are in fact mine.

Chapter 1:

Cece's POV:

Rocky and I were half asleep on the couch watching a movie. It was some romantic thing Rocky had chosen. I wasn't really into these mooshy love films, I prefer horror or mystery. Especially mystery! Anyway, the guy was about to propose and Rocky was tearing up, when there was a knock on the door. I paused the movie and got up to answer the door annoyed. I opened the door to see the old lady who had recently opened a children's home down the road. My mom had sent a huge gift basket!

" Excuse me, are you Cecilia Jones? "

I nodded.

" I'm Margaret Lindsay, I'm in charge of the children's home down the road, please to make your acquaintance! I hear you are a dancer on Shake It Up Chicago? "

" Yes, I am. "

" Well, one of the girls at our home, Talia is her name, loves your show and you see, its her birthday on Tuesday and I was wondering if you and your friend Raquel would mind dancing for her? I'm sorry I can't pay you though. It would mean the world to Talia! "

" Of course Mrs Lindsay! Rocky is that okay with you? "

" Sure, whatevs! " Rocky replied, getting out her phone to add it to her calendar.

" Thank you girls! Oh Talia will be delighted! I'll see you then, it was nice meeting you. Oh, and Cece? Please thank your mother for the gift basket! "

" Of course, goodbye. "

I closed the door and went to sit back on the couch. Rocky pressed play on the movie and picked up the box of tissues. She smiled at me then looked back at the screen. The movie was almost over, but I was bored to death! I hated these movies, but Rocky didn't have anyone else to watch them with, her mom was always busy and Ty only watched Sleepless in Seattle, plus her dad was mostly away on business trips.

My phone started vibrating and I saw it was a call from my mom. I tapped Rocky on the shoulder.

" I have to take this! "

" I'll put it on pause... "

" No! " I butted in. She looked at me funny. " I mean, its fine you don't have to. "

That was close. Anyway, I took the call.

" Honey, its me, I need you to help me out! There is a girl starting at your school, her name is Elmarie Van Wyk( A/N pronounced Al-mah-ri Fan Vayk ). I need you to see if you could get some background information on her family. You can't tell anyone your doing this for me, just make her your best friend, okay? Thanks, bye! "

She hung up before I could say anything. Almarie Fan Vayk? What sort of name is that? Anyway, why would my mom make ME of all people get information out of someone? And why would she need it? Anyway, I sat back down on the couch to see the credits rolling.

" What was that about? " Rocky asked.

" Nothing, " I said, lying through my teeth. I hated lying to Rocky. She was best friend, but I knew my mom would be mad if I told her.

" Its something, " she said. " I can tell you're lying! You're speaking through your teeth again, what are you hiding? "

" Its not important, " I said. " Anyway, how was the movie? "

" Cece, don't change the subject, " she said. She looked annoyed. " I thought we agreed no more keeping secrets! "

" Its really nothing Rocky! " I lied.

She raised her eyebrows, picked up her bag and walked towards the window.

" Where are you going? " I asked surprised.

" As far away from you as I can get, " she said, climbing out the window and up the fire escape, out of sight. What was that?

I sat back down on the couch. Why was Rocky so mad? I understand we agreed never to keep secrets from eachother, but she was really angry, even though she didn't show. That was like Rocky, she knew how to hide MOST of her emotions, but I'm her best friend, I know her too well to be tricked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N

Yes! We are on chapter 2! Yipee! Okay, the last chapter was pretty boring, it was just to give a general beginning. Just so you know, we're meeting Elmarie Van Wyk in this chapter! You guys may be puzzled by the name. Its Afrikaans, a language only official to the country of South African. Its pronounced Al-mah-rie Fahn Vayk. Its okay if you get the pronunciation wrong! Any who, Elmarie is from South Africa! I wanted to name her Annelie or Mejeltjie, but those are two characters coming later in the story. Anyway, I don't own Shake It Up, blah, blah, blah, on with de story!

Still Cece's POV:

I called Rocky a hundred million times! It went to voice mail every time. I texted her, I went to her house and knocked on the door, but got turned away extremely rudely by her brother Ty. The next day was school, so I got up and made myself all pretty in case I saw my crush who I've liked since first grade, Gunther Hessenheffer. He's weird though, and I'm, like, super cool, so its never going to work out, but its worth a shot!

As I walked to my locker I saw Rocky talking to a girl I've never seen in my life. I thought it might be that Almahrie person.

" Hey Rocky, " I said. " Are you by any chance Almahrie? " I looked at her. She had chocolate brown slightly wavey hair that was held back by a black alice band messily. She wore no makeup and had hazel eyes, thick eyebrows and medium sized dark lips, even without lipstick! She was really tall and not that developed, she was skinny and had an amazing tan! She wore black jeans, purple shoes and a purple t-shirt that said " life without music is a mistake " in fancy, golden calligraphy. She had a black watch on her left hand and I was surprised to see she was a lot taller than my friend Rocky, who has been nicknames " Stretch " for a reason! She was just over 6 foot I guess, but she slouched. I didn't want her to stand up straight as I already seemed almost half her height!

" Yes, I'm Elmarie Van Wyk, nice to meet you! " Elmarie said smiling. " Please, call me Marie! And your name is? "

" She's nobody, let's go Marie, " Rocky said giving me a look. She tried to walk away, but I stepped in front of her and she eventually gave up.

" I'm Cecilia Jones, but please call me Cece, " I said, shaking hands with Elmarie. " I see you've met my best friend Rocky! "

" Oh, this is Cece, who you were talking about? " Marie asked Rocky.

" You were gossiping about me? " I asked shocked. " How could you Rocky! We're best friends! Bff's! Amigos! Do none of those words mean anything to you? "

" I should ask you the same question, " she said with a mean stare.

" Oh come on Rocky! " I sighed. " Its one secret, and I want to tell you, but I can't! "

She walked off, leaving Marie and I standing by the lockers.

" So, Elmarie, what language is that name? " I asked.

" Oh its Afrikaans, its my first language, " she said.

" Oh, cool! Can you say hi for me in Afrikaans? " I asked.

" Goeiemore, " she said. " Anyway, I speak mostly English these days, I think my Afrikaans would be a bit rusty! "

" Oh, that's too bad! " I said.

The bell rang.

" Well, I better get to class, what have you got? "

" English, and you? "

" Algebra, I'll see you later, you going to be okay finding the class? "

" Shap. "

" What? Is that Afrikaans? "

" Oh, no, sorry! In South Africa, my friends and I used to kind of mix languages together, so we mainly spoke English but added words of Afrikaans or Zulu etcetera. It means yes in one of the languages, I really can't remember. "

" Okay, then... " I said, walking away.

So I knew she was from South Africa, that might help mom I guess.

Rocky's POV:

I was still mad at Cece, but I missed my best friend a lot. I couldn't even tell anyone that Logan had asked me out! I mean, she wouldn't be happy about me dating her ex step-brother, but at least I would be able to tell her. I'd just have to see if Marie wanted to be friends!

I walked up to Marie, who was sitting on the bench with her lunch.

" Hey hey hey! " I said sitting down next to her. " I thought you might be lonely, so, I came to sit with you! "

" Um... Thanks? " Marie said. " Any who, do you want some drywors? I can't eat it, I'm vegetarian. I used to always pack for my best friend Mejeltjie, but I forgot not to, I guess its habit! "

I looked at her confused. I had no idea what " drywors " was, but I knew it was meat because she said vegetarians couldn't eat it.

" I'm also vegetarian! And I have no idea what that is. "

She laughed happily. " Never mind then. What do you like to do for fun? "

" Oh, I'm a dancer, I love dancing! "

" I love dancing! But I can't dance. " Marie looked upset when she said this.

" Sure you can! " I replied. " Maybe you just don't know how. "

" That's not what I meant, " she said, biting her bottom lip.

" What did you mean? " I asked her confused.

The bell rang and she quickly ran off. Weird, right?

A/N: who's reading?

Ps. This is my first story, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: okay, quite a few reviews already! So happy with that! Thanks to my friend Shorty, ironically, Shorty is just over 6ft, that's why we call her Shorty! Why am I blabbing about this? I don't own shake it up, on with the story!

Chapter 2

Cece's POV:

At lunch, I couldn't find Rocky anywhere! Then I saw her sitting with Marie. I hid behind one of the lockers and heard most of their conversation. Marie can't dance? That's great! I mean, its not great that she can't dance, its just now I have a plan to make her my bff!

I had none of my classes with Marie, because she's not in the same grade as me, she's younger, really surprisingly! That must be why she isn't very developed. So, after school I invited her over to my house and I decided I would teach her how to dance.

We walked into my apartment to see Henry and Flynn sitting on the couch playing video games.

" Oh, Cece, your home, " he said very suspiciously. Was I missing something? " Henry and I, were just, on our way to the library! "

He quickly walked out the room whispering to Henry.

" Okay, " I said. " Well, let's move the coffee table. I heard you can't dance? Let me teach you, it'll be loads of fun! "

" No, its okay, Cece, really! " Elmarie said, trying to avoid it.

" Nuh uh, we are not leaving untill you dance better than Rocky! " I insisted. Okay, so part of this was to get back at Rocky for being so mad at me. I'm only human!

Elmarie's POV( A/N I know! Its about time! )

I didn't want to tell Cece, but otherwise she would make me dance and then it would make it worse. I was surprised nobody had asked me about the fact I only walk short distances and I get excused from gym class.

" Come on Marie! " Cece begged, pulling down on my arm.

" Cece, there's something I have to tell you, " I said, but as I did I saw Rocky coming through the window? Is that odd, or is it just me?

" Hey Cece, hey Marie, " she said.

" What do you want Rocky? " Cece said glaring at her. They both were standing by the window and I could hear their conversation perfectly from my seat on the couch.

" I've missed you Cece, I'm sorry I overeacted! " Rocky said, hugging Cece. " There's also something I need to show you on YouTube. "

They came to sit on the couch. Rocky opened her laptop on the coffee table. I was shocked at what I saw. It was a video of me with my old dance partner and best friend Mejeltjie! We were dancing at a big competition. I remembered it well. When the video ended they were both staring at me.

" You said you couldn't dance! " Cece said, seeming upset.

" Well, you obviously can! " Rocky yelled.

" Guys, I really can't dance, " I said tearing up. I knew I was going to have to tell them.

" You can Marie, you're amazing! " Cece said smiling.

" Yeah, Cece, Marie's dance crew, Future Mix was famous! What happened? " Rocky asked me. I tried looking away, but she tapped my shoulder. " If you don't tell us, we'll just find out! " Rocky started typing into the computer, " Futer Mix breaks up, " she finds an article about it.

" Read it out loud, " Cece smirked.

" Famous dance crew Future Mix, " Rocky started, " consisitng of Mejeltjie Schoeman and Elmarie Van Wyk broke up last week after Elmarie had a terrible accident damaging many bones in her left foot and leg. The surgery is expensive and Elmarie will not be getting it and can't dance again... "

Rocky and Cece looked surprised. They looked at me and then the laptop screen, then at eachother.

" I feel so stupid, " Cece said. " I'm sorry Marie, I should have respected the fact you didn't want me to teach you to dance, I should have known. "

" Its okay, " I sniffed.

A/N: I know, suckish chapter. Could have been better. Anyways, hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey! Please tell your friends about my story! The more followers the quicker I update!

Chapter 4

Cece's POV:

I felt so bad! We had acted like total jerks. " I'm so sorry Marie! "

" Its okay, " she said, sniffing and walking out the door. " I gotta go. "

" Wait, Elmarie! " Rocky said, running after her, but coming back within seconds.

" She just disappeared, " she said.

" That's weird, " I said shrugging. " Where did she go? "

" She seemed to disappear right after Andy Burns' apartment, " Rocky said.

" That's odd, " I said.

Marie's POV:

I opened the door and went into my foster parents apartment.

" Hey kiddo, how was school? " Andy asked smiling.

" Good, I made some friends, " I sighed.

" Why so glum? " Andy asked.

" Its just, they're dancers on some tv show and the one wanted to teach me how to dance, then the other found a video of Mejeltie and I dancing and found out about my accident. "

" I'm sorry Marie. These two dancers don't happen to be Raquel Blue and Cecelia Jones? "

" Yeah, why? "

" Stay away from them, they're trouble. "

" But they're my new friends! "

" I don't care! Now go do your homework. "

I sighed. I wanted to be friends with Rocky and Cece, but I didn't want to have to move foster homes AGAIN! I mean, it was great when I was fostered by the Pretorius' back in South Africa. They had a daughter, Annelie, who was really nice. I was with them untill I was 10, but I've been moved around none stop ever since. I only moved to America a few days ago and I'm not exactly fitting in.

Cece's POV:

Rocky got out her phone and dialed Marie's number.

" Hey, Marie, where are you? "

" I went home, sorry, I just got emotional, " I heard her reply to Rocky.

" Where do you live? "

" Down the hall. "

" Cool, can we come over? "

" Sorry, I don't think that would be a good idea, Andy wouldn't be to happy about it. "

" Andy, as in Andy Burns? Why would he care? Do you live with him? "

" Yeah, he's my foster dad. "

" Oh, where are you real parents? "

" I don't know. I've never met them, atleast I don't remember meeting them. I've gone from foster home to foster home for as long as I remember. "

" I'm sorry! Please, come over to my house tonight, we'll have a sleepover! "

" Andy doesn't want me hanging out with you guys. "

" Well that's understandable, " said Rocky. I remembered how we had messed up his eye, his new car wind sheild, got him engaged to a mad lady etc.

" I'll try pull some strings. I'll call you back and let you know! Bye Rocky! "

" Bye Marie. "

" I can't believe she's a foster kid, that would be some information for mom, " I said, thinking out loud. " Oh, oh. I mean... "

" Save it Cece, are you going to lie to me again? " Rocky asked angirly. " Because if you are I'll save you some embarassment and leave right now. "

" No! Rocky! I don't have a choice! I don't want to lie to you. We're best friends, you're just going to have to trust me on this one. I promise, if I could tell you I definitely would! "

Rocky sighed and climbed out the window and up the fire escape. " And if it wasn't clear, you're uninvited for tonight. "

A/N: sorry, writers block! Anyway, please follow, favourite and share.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: thanks for the nice reviews! More would be appreciated! I mean seriously, who's actually reading?

Guest: Don't worry, you won't hate Rocky too much longer!

Skylar97: Thanks for being the first to add this story to your list of favorites!

Ps. No, I do not own Shake It Up and if I did some of those actors and actresses( If you still use that term, I don't though ) would definitely NOT be on it!

Marie's POV:

I begged Andy for ages to let me go to Rocky's and he eventually gave in! Yes! I phoned her and told her I'd be over in a few minutes.

I quickly packed an over night bag and headed over to Rocky's. I knocked on the door.

" Hey Marie, " Rocky said opening the door. I could see she had been crying.

" What's wrong? " I asked, as we went in and sat on her couch.

" Cece lied to me, again! I can't do this anymore! She doesn't tell me anything. She didn't tell me about her dyslexia, then we promised not to keep secrets ever again! But she is hiding something. "

" Wait, Cece's dyslexic? " I asked confused. Rocky nodded. " Look, I don't think Cece would purposely keep something from you, its probably not even a big secret anyway! "

" Exactly, then why can't she tell me. She says its not her secret, but then why is she acting so strange? "

" Just forget it, she's still coming over right? "

" No, she's not coming over. "

" Ag nee. "

" What? "

" It means oh no. "

" Oh, and its no big deal. "

" Anyway, want to watch a movie? "

" Sure, what do you want to watch? "

" Um... Have you got Spud? "

She looked at me puzzled, shaking her head. I giggled.

" Oops, I totally forgot this is America! Let me go get it from my apartment and we can watch it! Its really funny. "

Rocky's POV:

While she was gone I did some research on the film. It sounded good. ( If you don't know it then read about it, here's the link. url?q= en. wiki/Spud_(film)&sa=U&ei=VniBUc_gJuKm0QWSvIDACw&ved=0CAcQFjAA&sig2=trfO-mEMItqMEfMg9qvFDQ&usg=AFQjCNFUx2e5CTwnoUySFaJWf-r6WfZDQQ )

After the movie we practically collapsed, exhausted. Before we went to bed she rubbed some stuff on her foot and leg, which seemed kind of weird.

Cece's POV:

I couldn't sleep, I could hear that Marie and Rocky were watching some movie, I heard them bursting out laughing at some points. I wanted to tell Rocky. I mean, doing background research of Elmarie for my mom was not a big deal!

There was a knock on my bedroom door and my mom walked in. " You okay? "

I nodded, then changed my mind and shook my head. " Rocky's mad at me for keeping the Elmarie thing secret. She thinks I'm keeping some huge secret! "

My mom sighed. " Look, I guess you can tell Rocky, when you've got enough information. What have you got so far? "

" She's never met her parents, the Burns are her foster family, she used to be in some famous dance group but she can't dance anymore due to an injury and she's from South Africa, why? "

" Cece, its complicated, but you almost got enough information. "

" Is she a criminal? "

" No! Of course not Cece! "

" Please tell me mom. "

" Look, sweety, this isn't going to be easy for you to handle when I tell you, that's why I'm not going to tell you know when your upset over Rocky. "

" I can take it! "

" I'm sorry, Cece, I also think you will approach Elmarie differently if you knew, and I'm not even sure its true yet. "

I shrugged. " Fine. "

" That's my girl. Now, in the mean time, tell Rocky that its about one of my investigations and its strictly confidential so you can't tell her, because that it is the truth, without giving away the secret. Goodnight sweetheart. "

" Night mom. "

She walked out and I picked up my phone to text Rocky.

**Can I come over? I feel really bad about it- Ce**

No answer. She must be sleeping, so I got out of my bed sneaked out my bedroom window and up the fire escape. I could see Ty watching some chick flick. What? I went to Rocky's window. They looked like they were asleep, but I knocked anyway. They both got up and walked over to the window. Rocky closed her curtain and sighed. I heard Marie say not to be mean, so she opened the curtains and the window, letting me in.

" I'm really sorry Rocky, " I said sniffing.

" Cece why won't you tell me? " Rocky asked upset.

" I want to, but I can't. Its about one of my mom's police investigations and its very confidential, I'm not allowed to tell. My mom says when its over I can tell you though. "

Rocky looked deep in thought.

" Oh, hey Marie! Sorry about earlier! " I said, acknowledging her, because this must be awkward seeing her two new friends fighting.

" Hey Cece, its chilled, " she said smiling.

" Rocky? " I asked.

" Its okay, I'm sorry I overreacted. Besties? "

" Besties, " I nodded, hugging her. " Come here you! " I motioned for Marie to join our hug.

" Cece, you should stay the night, " Rocky said.

" Sure, I'll just text my mom, " I said.

We all sat down on Rocky's bed.

" So Marie, tell us about yourself, " I said.

" Well, you know I'm fostered and I'm from South Africa. I love dancing, but I can't. Um, what do you want to know? "

" What's the craziest thing that's ever happened to you? " Rocky asked.

" I'd say maybe being chased by an elephant, " she said thinking. " Or almost falling off a mountain! "

" Wow! " I chuckled. " That's so cool! "

" What's your greatest achievement? " I asked her.

" Maybe it was getting into the top 4 shooters at Netball District tryout, " she said. " Or this award for dancing. "

" Netball? " Rocky asked confused. " Don't you mean basketball? "

" No, completely different game. "

Rocky and I looked at each other.

I texted my mom everything she said as she said. I kept quizzing her. Her first foster family was Keelan and Justin Pretorius and their daughter Annelie. She had lived in Johannesburg, Pretoria, Skeerpoort, Durban and Potchefstroom in South Africa and now Chicago. She had recently stayed a week at the local children's home before moving in with the Burns( which reminded me, Rocky and I still haven't rehearsed for Tuesday! ) She talked a lot about who she had lived with, what schools she had been to etc.

My mom texted me back.

**Got enough information. Thanks sweety! I'll tell you tomorrow, but bring Marie with you-mom**

_A/N: So, who do you think Elmarie is? Guess! If you guess correct you get a shout out, but you probably won't guess it. Its not as obvious as it seems. *evil chuckle*

Share/Review/Favorite/Follow

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: okay, so you are going to be really surprised! This is really confusing so stick with me! And by the way, I do have a cast for this, but my friend who I want to play Marie won't let me use her picture on the cover, but I have described her so you can probably picture her. Another note is she is just over 6ft.

I don't own SIU

Chapter 6

Cece's mom, Georgia Jones POV:

I had to tell her today. I didn't know how she would react! I don't think anything will ever be the same between us again, or between Marie, Rocky and Cece. I phoned Rocky's mother and told her it was time to tell Rocky the truth and I would be telling Marie and Cece.

I sat on the couch drinking my coffee. Rocky, Marie and Cece came in the window.

" Hey mom! " Cece said. I frowned. " What's wrong? "

" Rocky, Mrs Blue wants you back home, she needs to tell you something, " I said. " Marie, Cece, sit down. "

Rocky looked confused, but went back up the fire escape.

" What is it Mrs Jones? " Marie asked me.

" Girls, remember this, no matter what you two must stay friends with eachother and with Rocky, okay? " I said.

" Sure, but nothing can be bad enough to tear us apart, " Cece muttered.

" I'm afraid this is, " I said, looking at Cece and Marie who were confused. " Marie, have you ever met your mother? "

She shook her head.

" I have, " I said.

" Really! " Marie said looking excited.

" Don't get excited, your mother has just been released from jail after being charged with murder, " I said. I saw both of their faces, their smiles dropped.

" What has this got to do with Rocky and I? " Cece asked me.

" It has everything to do with you and Rocky, " I said. " Cece, you and Rocky are both adopted. "

" What! " Cece yelled at me, I saw tears coming to her eyes. " How could you not tell me! "

" Cece, " I said. " I thought I'd never have to, your parents are dead. "

" And Rocky's? " Marie asked.

" No, Marie, you and Rocky have the same mother, different fathers, your sisters, " I said.

" But, " Marie said.

" Marie, your mother murdered Cece's real parents, " I said. I saw both of their faces. Cece ran to her room in tears and Marie sat their schocked. " Marie, you and Rocky are going to live with your mother. I've already told Mr and Mrs Burns, you're moving tomorrow. "

She was now crying as she ran out the room, probably going to Rocky's. I felt horrible. I'd hoped I'd never had to tell them. Hoped they wouldn't take it like they did. I went to check on Cece.

A/N: Short chapter, I know, but the next chapter is going to be even more eventfull! Don't kill me, I know you guys are probably mad about what happened in this chapter, but it had to happen. And Raquel and Elmarie are sisters! How great is that!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Shake It Up.

Chapter 7

Cece's POV:

How could she have lied to me this whole time? I've been living a lie, and I don't know why I didn't guess that I was adopted, I don't look like Georgia or James or their parents, or even Flynn! I guess Rocky is just as upset, but I didn't really care, after what I had just learned. Rocky and Elmarie's mother, killed my parents? I felt myself boiling up inside. How could I have trusted them both? My heart was broken into a million tiny pieces, I didn't know who I could trust or what to do! Then I remembered about Deuce, maybe he could help me? Rocky had probably already called him since she has that huge crush on him, but it was worth a shot. I called Deuce and he said he'd be over in a few minutes. I lay on my bed, looking at a picture of Rocky and I at Gary Wilde's party. We were so happy! Then my " mom " came and ruined EVERYTHING! I tore up the picture. I heard a knock on my door, it was Deuce.

" Hey Cece, " he said smiling. " What's wrong? And don't you usually call Rocky when you have your major crisis's? "

" Hey Deuce, " I forced a smile. " And not anymore. I found out I was adopted. "

" You didn't know? " Deuce said confused.

" You knew? " I asked surprised.

" My uncle knew your mother, " he said. " Anyways, just because you know what Rocky's mom did, doesn't mean that you can't be friends with Rocky anymore. You guys have been friends for ages! "

" I know, its just, I can't forgive something like that, " I said. " I know Rocky's my best friend and all, but I just can't. I know I shouldn't blame Rocky or Elmarie for this, but I just can't help it! "

" You don't necessarily have to forgive them, they didn't do anything, " Deuce pointed out. " But if you can't be friends with them anymore, its understandable. I know this is tough for you, that's why I'll be right here for you. Come here! "

We hugged and I cried a lot, then his phone beeped. " Cece, I have to go, " he said.

" Go where? " I asked.

" I'm not going to lie to you, " he sighed. " Rocky wants me. "

" Fine, but don't bother coming back, " I huffed. I knew he would choose Rocky over me. " You like her, don't you? "

" Ya, I do, " he said. " But I'm still going to be here for you. "

" No, its Rocky or me, you have to choose and its obvious your going to pick Rocky so just get out of my room Martinez! "

He hesitated, then walked away. I knew I was being horrible, but that's how it had to be.

My phone started ringing and I saw Rocky's name on the caller identity and immediately pressed the red button, denying her call. I cried into my pillow, I probably looked like a baby. Eventually I had to go out the house for Shake It Up rehearsal.

-in the meantime at Rocky's house, Rocky's POV-

I couldn't believe my ears, I was adopted and my mother was a murderer. My mother had murdered my best friends parents. This could not be happening! And Elmarie was my sister? My mom explained that we were from different marriages and I looked like my dad and Elmarie looked like our mother, but we had both got our height from our mom! I ran to my room and buried myself in the duvet, crying rivers. I heard a knock on the door and Elmarie came in. She slowly walked towards my bed and I got up, then we ran at each other and hugged.

" I can't believe I have a sister! " Elmarie said.

" I'm so glad your my sister, " I sniffed.

We sat on my bed.

" How's Cece taking it? " I asked.

" Terribly, I'm not sure she's going to want be our friend again, " Elmarie sighed.

" So we have to move? " I asked. She nodded.

" Mrs Jones said our mother wanted us as she was out of prison, " she said.

" I've never actually asked, how old are you? " I said.

" I'm thirteen, fourteen in April, " she replied.

" I thought you were a lot older than that, " I admitted.

" It seems impossible we're half sisters, we look nothing alike! " Elmarie pointed out.

" You look like mom, apparently I look like my dad, " I shrugged. " I guess I'm from a mixed marriage then! "

" Why don't we call Cece? " Elmarie suggested. I nodded and dialed her number.

" She put down the phone, " I said. " I can't believe I'm losing my best friend! "

I texted Deuce to come over and Elmarie tried to comfort me. I just realized I had been living a lie! What about Ty? Apparently he didn't know, because he had no idea why I was upset.

Deuce knocked on the door and came in after a long time.

" What took you so long? " I asked.

" I had a fight with Cece, " he said. " She made me pick if I wanted to be friends with you or her. She's really upset. "

" Do you think we will still be friends? " I asked hopefully.

Deuce looked sympathetic and shook is head. " I'm sorry Rockstar, she's made it pretty clear she wants nothing to do with you two. "

" Oh no! " I sighed.

Deuce hugged me, holding me tight. We were so close, our eyes locked, we lent in, our lips an inch apart, and we kissed.

" Raquel Blue, will you go out with me? " Deuce asked. I blushed.

" I hope so! " I grinned. " But I'm moving tomorrow, in with our mom, I'm not sure what shed say! "

" Is that a yes? " Deuce asked and I nodded.

" Rocky, I better go pack, see you tomorrow? " Elmarie said.

" Yeah, bye! "

A/N: Okay, so once again, don't kill me for what happened in this chapter! Cece and Deuce had to have a fight to show how seriously Cece is taking this!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey people! I love the PM's but you guys shouldn't be scared to review!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, had personal issues that I still have going on, so if this is crap please forgive me! I don't own SIU.

Rocky's POV:

" Rocky, answer me, " Deuce insisted.

" I really want to, " I replied. He smiled. " I just need time to adjust to this new life, please understand. "

" I completely understand, " he said. " Just promise me you'll ask? "

" I promise, " I said, biting my lip and swaying on my heels.

" Great, well, you should probably pack, " Deuce said. " Text me your new address. "

He smiled as he walked out the door. I sighed. I took out my two hot-pink suitcases and started packing my clothes. I wanted to try and squeeze as much as I could into the suitcases. I managed to get all my clothes into the suitcases, but with no space to spare for shoes or anything else I might want. I found my three overnight bags and put in my shoes, pictures and posters, makeup and hair accessories. I borrowed a backpack from Ty and managed to get in most of my items. There were still my bean bag, my bed etc. Apparently that would be taken care of by my biological mother. I sighed as I zipped up Ty's backpack. I was so confused and scared of what might happen tomorrow! I took my phone out my pocket and started to call Cece. It rang twice, but the call was declined. I sighed. I knew she was really upset, but I wanted us to stay friends. I texted her, " Hey Cece, it's Rocky. Please call me, love you, ttylxox. " I stared at the screen, waiting for a reply, but none came. This was too much. I needed my best friend right now and I don't care if she hated me! I climbed out the window and down the fire escape. I walked up to Cece's window. I saw the back of the little redhead, who had her head in her arms and I could hear she was crying. I spotted the picture of us beside her, my half torn out and shoved in the bin. I saw her Shake It Up poster, the one with all the cast members faces, but my face had a sticker over it. This hurt me a lot, but I needed her anyway. I knocked on her window and saw her head jerk up as she stood up and turned to look at me. Her cheeks were puffy and her eyes swollen from crying. She walked up to the window and stared at me angrily, seeming terrified, closing the curtains. I sighed. I went through one of the other windows and saw Mrs Jones on the phone. As I started to walk to Cece's room she signalled for me to stop. I stood there confused as she ended her call, which had been with my biological mother.

" Have a seat Raquel, " Georgia Jones sighed, pointing to where I should sit. I sat down confused.

" What is it? " I asked. I saw sympathy on her face yet hatred in her cold eyes.

" I know Cece was your best friend, " said the woman sighing, " but something like this could change that and I want you too know you have been an amazing friend to her and I'm great full for that. You've helped her with her dyslexia, you've handled that huge ego of hers and I hope she learns to forgive your mom for what happened. She's really scared of you now, I hope it doesn't offend you, but she thinks you and Marie are going to kill her. "

I wiped a tear from my eye. " Thanks Mrs Jones, I'm going to go talk to her. "

I stood up and walked to Cece's room. I knocked and heard a faint " go away. " I shook my head and opened the door.

" Cece, " I said, walking to the lump on the bed.

" Go away Rocky, " she muttered, cowering into her duvet. " Don't hurt me! "

That last comment stung.

" I'm not going to hurt you, " I sighed. " You're my best friend! "

" I don't believe you, " she whimpered like a frightened puppy.

" Come on Ce, " I said, near tears now. " Just because my mother is a murderer, doesn't mean I am. "

" Ever heard of like mother like daughter, " she said slowly moving away. I was now crying. " Why are you upset? "

" Because my best friend thinks I'm going to hurt her, " I replied. " And because she's not the only one who found out they were living a lie. "

I saw her eyes peaking out of the duvet. I saw them, softer from the ones before.

" I'm sorry Rocky, " Cece whispered. " I'm still scared though, of you and Marie. "

" Cece, " I sighed. " I don't even eat animals because I hate killing things. "

At this she almost fully revealed her face. " I know, it's just... "

I sat down next to her and put my arm around her as she cried, while tears streaked down my cheeks. She was still scared, I could feel her shaking. We sat there for hours crying.

Marie walked in. " Hey guys, Rocky, Mrs Blue is looking for you, we have to go in half an hour. "

" Oops! Is it morning already? " I asked quickly jumping up.

Cece's POV:

As Marie walked in I stiffened. I was terrified, these two girls, they had killing in their blood. Their mom killed my mom. I had thoughts slipping through my mind and I didn't hear what they were saying. I had never been this scared.

" Cece? " I heard Rocky asking shaking me. I jumped backwards screaming " Don't hurt me! "

" Cece why would your two friends hurt you? " Marie asked.

I backed away, any second they could pull out a weapon or lunge at me. Both were much bigger and stronger than I was, and it only intensified my fear.

I saw Rocky crying on Marie's shoulder and tears in Marie's eyes. Why were they upset? They should be happy. They're going to live with their mom, mine is dead. They are sisters, I haven't got any real family. They walked out and I could her them sobbing.

When I was sure the coast was clear I came out from under the covers, my face tear stricken.

Marie's POV:

I went up with Rocky to her apartment where Mr and Mrs Blue and Ty were waiting for her. Mrs Blue had tears in her eyes and had puffy cheeks, showing she had been crying.

" Raquel, " Mr Blue said. " I'm really going to miss you. Promise me you'll take care of yourself? "

Rocky looked at me, her eyes seemed confused and upset. I understood. She had no idea what to say to these people, these people who had lied to her her whole life.

" Rocky, honey, say something, " exclaimed Mrs Blue.

" What am I supposed to say? " Rocky asked emotionally as she collapsed into a heap on the floor. I keeled down next to her a rubbed her back.

" It's okay Rocky, " I said as softly as I could. I looked up at the Blues for help, but they just stood there. She finally stood up and gave Ty a big hug. She knew this wasn't anything to do with him, Mr and Mrs Blue on the other hand had lied.

There was a knock on the door and Mr Blue went to answer it. He opened the door to reveal a tall woman with dark hair, green eyes and who looked as if she had been crying.

" You must be Aileen Gun, " he said. She nodded.

" Are Amelia and Jessica here? " Aileen asked.

" Yes, they are, " he nodded.

I looked at Rocky confused, and she returned the same confused expression.

" Please, come in, " Mr Blue said, showing an arm out to welcome her in.

Miss Gun walked in and stood by Mrs Blue.

" You must be Marcie, nice to finally meet you, " she said. She then turned to Rocky and I.

Mrs Blue said, " Rocky, Marie, this is your biological mother Aileen Gun. Aileen this is Amelia and Jessica, but Amelia goes by Elmarie and Jessica goes by Raquel. "

" Hi, " Rocky and I said un surely, hugging the woman.

Amelia? So my name was Amelia? I didn't know if I should keep that name or not.

" Hello girls, " said my mother beaming. " Wow you have grown! And might I say Mrs Blue, Jessica looks just like her father! Girls, should I call you Rocky and Marie or Amelia and Jessica? "

I looked at Rocky, who shrugged.

A/N: Okay guys, vote for what they should go by! Next chapter will hopefully be ready soon. Oh, and you guys must read this awesome fanfiction by sunshannieshipperheart called Leave Raquel alone, Her Story. Best story EVER! Go review it!

Totsiens!


	9. important authors note

i** am so sorry for not updating! **

**This story is on hold because me, got a lot of school projects and tests coming up.**

**Feel free to review, follow and favourite anyway cuz this story will be back soon!**

**Xxx**

**Kate**


End file.
